Culpa y Castigo
by AwesomePrussia94
Summary: La culpa de la muerte del escuadrón del Sargento Rivaille cae en las espaldas de Eren. Su superior le dará un castigo que jamás podrá olvidar.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Culpa y Castigo**

Se dejó caer al piso por el nuevo golpe por parte del mayor que le había roto la nariz, la cual comenzó a sangrar, tenía varios moretones, aparte del rostro esparcidos por su cuerpo, realmente no le importaba. Lo tenía merecido ¿no? Después de todo era su culpa que Rivaille se haya quedado solo; el equipo había perdido sus vidas por salvarlo a él… A él que… Los dejo morir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus lagrimales haciendo brillar sus pupilas. Sintió el tirón de su cabello que le obligo a levantar el rostro encontrándose con el rostro y la mirada fría de su Sargento.

—**Adelante… Heichou**. —No era la primera vez que se había disculpado con el ojigris más que nada por sentirse culpable, y aunque las veces anteriores había reaccionado indiferente, esta vez los golpes no habían tardado en aparecer.

Podía notar como en los ojos del sargento había rastros de molestia y dolor, había aprendido a leer su mirada desde hace varios meses. Y sí, aunque el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad tratará de ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento aquel quinceañero había descubierto en poco tiempo todo el dolor acumulado que llevaba aquel hombre en su pecho. Aquellas heridas, que sin ser físicas le quemaban por dentro.

La mirada penetrante se posó en sus ojos verdes. Rivaille parecía tan molesto, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

—** Oi, Eren ¿Acaso no te dije que nunca sabes el resultado?, ¿Si lo supiéramos, no crees que seríamos capaces de prevenir, al menos un poco, toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado?** —Rivaille sentía la necesidad de golpear a Eren hasta dejarlo casi muerto tirado en el suelo. Pero algo hacía que toda esa ira acumulada, no fuera bestialmente liberada sobre el joven soldado. Eso le molestaba aún más. Soltó el cabello del castaño, y lo empujó abruptamente contra el piso colocándose encima de él. Se sentó de manera brusca sobre su vientre, robándole un grito ahogado al ojiverde

—** ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?** — Eren sintió la presión del cuerpo de su sargento contra el propio, provocándole una agobiante presión en el abdomen. — **¿Eres un salvador o un enemigo?**

Podía jurar que el peso de Rivaille se había multiplicado ya que parecía que su abdomen se hundiría, el dolor de los anteriores golpes aumentaba pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de culpa que llevaba, la desgarradora tristeza de ver a sus propios compañeros morir frente a él, fue como en aquel entonces pero con la diferencia de que ahora si tenía las capacidades para enfrentarse al enemigo ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no analizo mejor la situación? Si en ese instante él hubiera… "¿Qué es lo qué pretendes?" La pregunta resonó en su cabeza.

—**Y-yo**…—Había fallado tantas veces, siempre dependiendo de los demás para poder salir adelante, ¿cuál era su objetivo? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

—**Seré un salvador**. —Se le escapó un pequeño quejido pues la opresión se había hecho mayor aunque no quería verse aún más débil frente a su Sargento, continúo con lo que pensaba decirle. **—Yo matará a todos los titanes**. —Comentó en un tono de voz donde se podía notar el dolor, la sed de venganza. El brillo de sus ojos se hizo más intenso. Juró en su interior por su madre y por todos aquellos compañeros caídos que acabaría hasta con el último de ellos. Si eso significaba hasta terminar con él mismo.

El sargento no se movió, había ocultado su mirada del castaño. Silencio.

_¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que sientes ganas de llorar pero ninguna lágrima cae?_

Para su sorpresa el mayor había dejado caer su cuerpo ante él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven soldado. _Sólo por esta vez_…

Eren estaba bastante confundido para saber que era lo que debía hacer, deseaba tanto abrazar al hombre que le sacaba el sueño todas las noches, porque sí, amaba a Rivaille, no supo en que momento esa admiración, esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca había pasado a ser amor. Por desgracia o no, también sabía que su sentimiento jamás sería correspondido o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que los ojos de su Sargento se volvieron a cruzar con los suyos y antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios apenas se rozaron.

¡Sabía que no podría sentirse peor! Ahora estaba robando el hombre que alguna vez había sido de su compañera, todos sabían en el castillo que bueno, Petra y Rivaille terminarían juntos. Claro Eren ya se había enamorado y era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás a sus sentimientos pero no se sintió mal al escuchar eso, no era como si esperará que alguna vez el ojigris le diera alguna oportunidad, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la situación que tantas veces había soñado estuviera pasando realmente.

Ahí estaba besándolo, el hombre que más admiraba y deseaba en secreto, ante la impresión no había movido sus labios, se había dejado hacer por su superior; apenas salió de su estado de _shock_ cuando sintió la lengua ajena delineando su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar, entreabrió los labios concediendo ese pedido y al mismo tiempo que su lengua parecía enredarse con la de Rivaille sentía calor en cada poro de su piel. El sabor metálico de la sangre se había metido en el beso, era más que obvio pues los labios de Eren estaban empapados en ella a causa de los golpes y fuera de molestar al mayor, lo excito mucho más. Una de las manos del Sargento fue directamente a la entrepierna de Eren el cual ahogo un gemido en medio del beso, sí, un simple beso había despertado varias cosas en él. Una sonrisa lasciva se fue curvando en el rostro contrario y rompió el contacto, dejándola ver claramente.

El castaño entendió perfectamente lo que continuaba, no debía ser un genio. Observo como el mayor aún sentado sobre su vientre se deshacía de su arnés y su camisa para luego dedicarse a sacar las suyas, se sonrojo ante el contacto directo de la piel del sargento contra la suya, Rivaille tenía las manos frías.

Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración cuando la lengua del contrario paseo por su abdomen y subió hasta su pecho, se estremeció apenas sintió la humedad de la boca de su superior y como éste se entretenía con su pezón mientras para tortura de ambos el Sargento rozaba desde hace rato sus miembros bajo las telas de sus pantalones. Eren solo podía jadear de placer al sentir las caricias pero su entrepierna pedía por favor ser atendida.

Cuando Rivaille creyó que era suficiente tortura, de alguna manera él también deseaba ser complacido. Se levantó y obligo al menor a levantarse, no podía creer que haría lo que estaba haciendo en el maldito calabozo pero no tenía opción, el pequeño mocoso había despertado los deseos más profundos del Sargento, ¿a quién iba a mentirle? Había deseado corromper esa mirada, ese cuerpo desde que lo había visto, su mirada había brillado ante aquel chico que para muchos era un monstruo pero para él era puro placer en la vida, y maldita sea, que bien se sentía saber que tenía razón.

En el instante que ambos pantalones cayeron al suelo, Rivaille que estaba sobre la cama de Eren, lo obligo a sentarse sobre él, así con ambos miembros erectos los aprisiono en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo mientras su boca se dedica de morder, chupar y saborear la piel tostada del ojiverde. Música para sus oídos eran los jadeos y gemidos que le proporcionaba el joven soldado.

**—H-heichou…M-me**…—Y antes de que terminará el Sargento sintió como un líquido caliente recorría su mano. Empujó a Eren sobre la cama, sin cuidado ni de manera nada delicada. Se mordió el labio ante tan bella vista, aquel cuerpo virgen solo hacía que deseará más y eso era lo que iba a obtener.

El ojigris se había colocado encima del cuerpo de Eren, las piernas de este último habían rodeado la cintura del Sargento, dándole a entender que estaba preparado para cumplir con su _deber_. Aprovechando el propio semen del soldado sobre su mano, metió un primer dedo en la entrada del joven, lentamente, sintiendo como el calor lo rodeaba.

"_Demasiado apretado_." Pensó y un segundo dedo entró de la misma manera, estaba demasiado concentrado en cada una de las expresiones del rostro más joven, sus mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos entreabiertos, aseguraba que estaba aguantando las lágrimas pero no por mucho tiempo. Rivaille empezó a mover sus dedos en forma de _tijera _para dilatar muy bien aquella zona después en forma de círculos, y ahí estaba lo que quería ver, sonrió victorioso al ver como una lágrima recorría la mejilla del ojiverde.

Sacó sus dedos y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Eren, iba a ser delicado e iba a entrar con cuidado, era una manera en la que él también disfrutaba pero un gemido se le escapo cuando el menor al sentir el glande de Rivaille movió su cadera haciéndolo entrar rápidamente, el mayor no se contuvo, sus gritos de placer se escucharon al igual que los de Eren bajo las embestidas rítmicas que llevó a ambos al orgasmo.

El joven soldado quedo derrotado sobre su cama mientras el Sargento Rivaille se levantaba y vestía con naturalidad, como si nadie hubiera pasado, lo único que tenía en mente era bañarse lo antes posible.

Antes de salir del aquel calabozo, sujeto los cabellos castaños y lo acerco para poder hablarle al oído.

—**Ojalá hayas aprendido la lección, maldito mocoso**. —Y soltó al menor. Lo último que Eren escucho fueron los pasos de su superior y el portazo que dio al irse, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, había entendido, ¿aquel era su castigo, no? Estar tan enamorado de una persona a la cual jamás podría llegar a tener y todo lo sucedido aquella tarde solo fue para volver aún más lejano al Sargento porque después de eso, después de eso Eren no dudaría en ningún momento en dar su vida por salvar a la humanidad, por salvar a la persona que más amaba, por salvar a Rivaille mientras que éste, lo hundía más cada día, cada segundo.

_Esa persona completamente incompatible contigo, que provoca en ti, sensaciones que no puedes describir._

* * *

N/A: Bueno, gracias a todos lo que leyeron este desastre :'D Este fic va dedicado a mi queridísimo amigo Aki, porque la idea salio de un rol que estábamos haciendo y bueno, él me animo bastante para que escriba esto (: Asi que no me voy a poner sentimental ni nada :'D ah... Pero te quiero mucho nene, gracias por todo.

También darle las gracias a Chasnita que también me dio animos para que lo escriba :3 Ow, no me mates por hacer sufrir a Eren D':

Respecto al fic, sinceramente no sé si darle una continuación o no... Veré que tanto les gusta a los demás como para ver cuál sera el final. (Si lo dejo así o lo continuo.)

Saludos.


End file.
